Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 6
Here is part six of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *Flash Dashing: Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. *Sir Kay: Oh, thank you kindly, Flash. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. *Flash Dashing: Unless the royal fingers, Ah. And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers as he rips off the clothes to reveal Mad Jack)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! (Mad Jack tries to fight the guards, but gets caught, and becomes tied up) *Sailor Moon: (sobs) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Flash. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. *Flash Dashing: No, I won't, my dear emotional lady. And why should I? *Penny Fitzgerald: Because I love him, Your Highness. *Flash Dashing: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? *Mad Jack: Sailor Moon, my darling, I love you more than life itself. *Flash Dashing: (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! *Mad Jack: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King JunJun. LONG LIVE KING JUN JUN! *Crowd: LONG LIVE KING SENATOR! *Flash Dashing: ENOUGH I AM KING! KING! KING! AH, OFF WITH HIS HEAD! *Sailor Moon: (sniffling) Oh, no. *Flash Dashing: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *Emelius Browne: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... *Flash Dashing: (grunts) Mr. Curry, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! *Paxton: Untie the prisoner? *Fifi La Fume: You heard what he said, bushel britches. *Flash Dashing: Paxton, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! *Fifi La Fume: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! (the guards obey) *Mad Jack: I owe my life to you, my darling. *Sailor Moon: I couldn't have lived without you, Jack. *Paxton: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. *Snuk: Now, Flash, tell my pal to kiss Sailor Moon, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Paxton: (takes out his red lightsaber, activates it, and swings it at Snuk, who screams when he dodges it, and punches Paxton) Why, you! *Sailor Moon: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (as the guards charge toward Jack, Snuk tosses Jack two lightsabers, one light blue, and the other light green, in which he grabs, ignites, and fights the guards with their red lightsabers. Snuk, having acviated his yellow lightsaber staff, fights the guards with their red lightsabers and kills one of them. Jack, fighting well, sees Flash activating his red lightsaber, and knocks it out off Flash's hand, making him flee and hide) *Flash Dashing: Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Fifi La Fume: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (a guard screams when Fifi pokes him and tosses Merlock out of the way) Take that, you scoundrel. *Sailor Moon: Help! Jack, help! (the pursuing guards pursue Sailor Moon, until Jack swings on a rope, and rescues Sailor Moon when they both land on top of the chair) *Mad Jack: Sailor Moon, my love, will you marry me? *Sailoy Moon: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles as she and Jack when they get stuck between of the guards, who of which fight Jack, until they get stuck together) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Guard 1: Jack, what's going on? *Guard 2: Hang on a minute. *Guard 3: We're stuck. *Flash Dashing: Hey, get out of the way. *Guard 4: We can't fight like this. *Guards: Okay, wait. On three... Right... One, two, three! (Jack and Sailor Moon push the guards aside) *Mad Jack: And for our honeymoon, London... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Normandy... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Moscow, Russia... *Sailor Moon: Why not? (giggles) *Snuk: Ooh, what a main event this is. (chuckles as he bumps the guards onto a train) (Fifi cheers) What a beautiful brawl. (guard shouts as Snuk opens the throttle of General No. 3, a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender and a coach, before the train starts up and speeds off) *Snuk: Hey! Who's drivin' this runaway train?!! (blows the whistle as Mad Jack, with his two lightsabers, and Smudger, with a black lightsaber, fight together, but accidentally force push each other out of the way, causing Smudger to be sent flying backwards) *Mad Jack: We'll have six children. *Sailor Moon: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckles as Lube fires some shoots at her, causing her to force push the shot back at him) Take that! (the engine's cowcatcher bumps into Lube, who is sent flying into the cab to shovel some coal into the furnace, thanks to Snuk forcing to be the fireman) *Smudger: Attention, everyone. (grabs the engine's cab and hops inside to join Snuk, who drives the engine toward Merlock, who gets bumped and lands in the locomotive's tender. Snuk grins as he jumps out of the engine's cab, leaving the engine and its cars to run out of control. As Paxton finally takes the controls of the locomotive, he stops the train and sends the engine and its train cars flying backward and landing neatly back on the tracks before the engine sets off with its train cars once again and blows its whistle and collides into the tower, coming off the rails. The elephants trumpets, but grunts) *Flash Dashing: Stop the girl! Ooh! *Fifi La Fume: Take that, you scurvy knave! *Flash Dashing: Seize the purple skunk! *(The Ultra Begins where FiFi begins the game with all humans groaning. The crowd whistles, and cheers, but yells, and yells) *Fifi La Fume: Long live King JunJun! Yee-hoo! *Flash Dashing: Don Croco! You're never around when I need you! *George: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! Flash, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Mad Jack Hood. *Flash Dashing: Mad Jack Hood. (chuckles, then shrieks, and takes George apart, but puts him back together) Get out of that, if you can. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof